1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet operating devices and more particularly pertains to an toilet tank flush actuator for operating a flush valve of a toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet operating devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet operating devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art toilet operating devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,280,653; 5,177,818; 5,056,165; 5,054,131; and 4,338,690.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a toilet tank flush actuator for operating a flush valve of a toilet which includes a mounting assembly for securing to a tank of a toilet, and an actuating assembly slidably secured to the mounting assembly along an exterior thereof for actuating a flush valve of the associated toilet, wherein the actuator can be positioned relative to a toilet tank behind an uplifted seat thereof to encourage closing of the seat prior to flushing of the toilet.
In these respects, the toilet tank flush actuator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of operating a flush valve of a toilet.